The present invention generally relates to tuning oscillator circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and device architectures for controlling the performance of an oscillator circuit across a wide tuning range by concurrently varying eddy current flow and capacitance density.
Semiconductor LC tank oscillator circuits are used in communications systems, analog applications, and microprocessors as stable frequency generators with excellent power characteristics, stability, and low noise. Known LC tank circuits have independently-working inductors and capacitors, which do not affect each other during operation. A known approach to tuning LC tank circuits is by varying capacitance values.